1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for processing image information in the form of electrical signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known in the art to record an image according to image signals obtained by photoelectrically reading image information or to send said image signals to a distant location. One of the advantages of processing image information in the form of electrical signals lies in the possibility of forming a so-called network composed of plural signal processing stations through a transmission channel for arbitrary signal transmission from one station to another in the network.
The monitoring of the input image information to be processed in such system has been achieved by converting the input image information stored in a memory into a form suitable for the monitoring operation and transferring the thus converted information into a memory for monitoring. However, such method inevitably involves a time lag from the image input to the image display, so that an immediate monitoring cannot be expected.
Also, in the case of displaying the data obtained by reading an original on a display unit, the original image can only be displayed partly and a scrolling display has to be employed to view the entire original image if the original size is different from the size of the display area of the display unit. The lack of being able to view the entire original image has been a significant inconvenience to the operator.